Sai, l'être indéchiffrable
by PetiteSaki
Summary: Court one shot sur un des personnages de Naruto qui me tient tout de même à coeur : Sai. Sai l'artiste, Sai le peintre, Sai l'indéchiffrable. Il faut lire pour comprendre.


**_Non, ce n'est pas une nouvelle fiction, je vous rassure tout de suite. XD En fait j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire ce one-shot un jour alors j'ai décidé de vous le faire partager, histoire d'avoir votre avis. Oui, donc c'est un one-shot sur Sai. J'aime beaucoup ce personnage et j'avais envie d'écrire un petit quelque chose sur lui. Bon bah voilà, bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**Sai, l'être indéchiffrable**

_Peindre un paysage, l'inscrire sur une feuille de papier pour que jamais il ne disparaisse, un moyen comme un autre de garder des souvenirs de la réalité._

Une nouvelle fois il fait glisser son pinceau sur la feuille de papier. Les branches de l'arbre qu'il tentait de dessiner n'apparaissent pas. A la place, c'est le début d'un visage qui s'est dessiné. Il reste là à observer son ébauche, puis reporte son attention sur la nature environnante. Il essaie de dessiner de nouveau cette branche, au lieu de ça, il affine le visage qu'il avait commencé et y rajoute des yeux regorgeant d'enthousiasme et de sincérité. Il reste bouche bée en voyant toutes les émotions qu'il est parvenu à mettre dans un simple regard. Alors au final, il avait vraiment changé ? Il replonge son pinceau dans le pot d'encre, poursuit son dessin, laisse glisser son pinceau sur la toile dans un mouvement fluide et précis. Une bouche aux lèvres belles et légères vient d'apparaître, recourbées en un mince sourire empreint de sympathie. L'artiste s'étonne lui-même. Lui qui jusque là se croyait vierge de tout sentiment... Se serait-il trompé depuis tout ce temps ? Il hésite, il n'ose pas trancher et poursuit son oeuvre, concentré. Lorsqu'il peint plus rien ne compte, il est dans sa bulle, personne ne peut l'interrompre. Et le pinceau poursuit son travail, et bientôt la personne dessinée se retrouve affublée d'une longue robe de velours bleue volant légèrement au vent, alors qu'elle semble essayer tant bien que mal de remettre une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille. Le tracé est précis, fluide et les mouvements parfaitement retrancrits. On y croirait presque. Le peintre jette de nouveau un oeil sur le paysage qu'il essayait vainement jusque là de dessiner et un léger sourire se forme sur ses lèvres. Pas un sourire de façade, pas un de ces sourires qu'il servait habituellement à ses camarades, un sourire venant du plus profond de son être. Et sur la toile autrefois vierge, une jeune femme au sourire éclatant danse dans le vent, insouciante. L'artiste hésite à peindre un paysage derrière elle et il se dit que finalement qu'il ajoute quelque chose derrière ou non, qu'il dessine un paysage de désolation derrière elle ou non, rien ne pourrait gâcher la toile car le regard se focaliserait aussitôt sur elle. Il abandonne donc l'idée, mais replonge tout de même la pointe de son outil de travail dans l'encre et il se remet à peindre. Il exécute comme à l'habitude des gestes fluides et précis alors que doucement une nouvelle silhouette se dessine derrière cette jeune femme souriante. Au bout d'une heure, l'artiste semble avoir fini son oeuvre et paraît satisfait. En arrière plan, celui qu'il considérait comme son frère venait d'être représenté. Rieur, il serrait la main du peintre qui venait de se dessiner lui-même. L'artiste sait son travail achevé. Il pose la toile et l'observe d'un peu plus loin, la contemple, étudie la perspective, cherche les défauts. Il n'en trouve aucun. Il sait simplement qu'il a changé. Un petit peu, peut-être. Il commence à comprendre ce que sont véritablement les sentiments. Il s'apprête donc à s'éloigner et se précipite soudainement vers la toile, pinceau en main. Il trace alors des lettres fines au-dessus du tableau.

_Remède à tout._

_Le sourire._

Il sent qu'il vient de trouver la porte de ses sentiments oubliés. Non, il le sait. Et le titre qu'il vient d'écrire en témoigne.

Il n'est plus cette enveloppe corporelle vide.

Il n'est plus cet être cynique.

Il est l'artiste.

Il est le peintre.

Il est avant tout l'humain.

Sentiments... Larmes, sourire, joie, désespoir...

Tout lui revient, il est de nouveau entier.

Quelque part il le regrette.

De l'autre, il s'en réjouit.

Une nouvelle vie vient de s'ouvrir à lui.


End file.
